Suivez le lapin blanc
by Nanthana14
Summary: Avez-vous déjà lu l'histoire de la fillette qui pourchassa un lapin blanc jusqu'à un terrier dans les racines d'un arbre mort et qui bascula dans un monde étrange, féerique et fascinant ? Oui ? Non ? Cela vous rappelle sans doute quelque chose...


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films.**

**Avez-vous déjà lu l'histoire de la fillette qui pourchassa un lapin blanc jusqu'à un terrier dans les racines d'un arbre mort et qui bascula dans un monde étrange, féerique et fascinant ? Oui ? Non ? Cela vous rappelle sans doute quelque chose...**

**Ce texte a été écrit avec un ancien thèmes des Nuits du FoF "Lapin".**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**Bon, je ne pensais pas un jour me lancer sur ce fandom mais j'ai revu ce film que j'aime toujours autant il y a peu alors voilà !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_Suivez le lapin blanc_**

Avez-vous déjà lu l'histoire de la fillette qui pourchassa un lapin blanc jusqu'à un terrier dans les racines d'un arbre mort et qui bascula dans un monde étrange, féerique et fascinant ? Oui ? Non ? Cela vous rappelle sans doute quelque chose les aventures de cette gamine un peu perchée, cette Alice aux Pays des Merveilles. Une petite fille aventureuse, mais qui pensa avoir rêvé en s'éveillant au pied d'un arbre… qui pensa avoir rêvé avant que tout ne s'efface de sa mémoire.

Ah ! Cela vous revient, vous vous en souvenez maintenant et bien…

Oubliez tout !

Cette fois ce n'est plus un conte et encore moins une histoire pour enfant, cette fois c'est la réalité et la réalité est bien plus effrayante, bien mois enchanteresse.

La Reine Rouge, Iracebeth avec l'aide de son valet, le sinistre Ilosovic Stayne a pris le pouvoir à sa sœur, la douce et évaporée Reine Blanche, Mirana. Cela n'a pas été une simple prise de pouvoir, ce fut un bain de sang et de terreur. Nombreux furent les innocents qui périrent sous les crocs acérés et les flammes brûlantes du Jabberwocki… Un nom presque mignon pour une créature de cauchemar, pour le fléau de la Vie… ce grand cracheur de feu diabolique et pervers qui lui rampe dans la main, semant mort et destruction comme le vent du sud essaime les fins grains de pollen. Il est là, menaçant et tous, dans le pays dévasté, savent maintenant que leur vie n'est qu'en sursis, qu'ils ne pourront pas lui échapper si un jour, elle décide de le relâcher de nouveau. Oh, certains tentent bien de résister, mais les corps s'entassent dans les douves du château, des douves dont l'eau rougie par le sang ne sera plus jamais bleue…

Depuis Marmoréal où sa sœur l'a exilé, la Reine Blanche semble à la fois prochaine et lointaine des préoccupations qui devraient être les siennes. Mirana règne sur la cours de ses fidèles sans donner réellement l'impression de bien prendre en compte la grandeur du désastre qui se profile à l'horizon. Oh bien sûr, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne fait rien, loin de tous cette idée. La preuve, elle tente bien de fédérer les dernières poches de résistance, mais elle est trop inconsistante, presque trop mystérieuse et éloignée de tout pour bien comprendre ce qui se passe malgré sa science de la magie.

Et tout cela… Tout cela fait que l'espoir meurt peu à peu… Tout cela fait que la folie guette les derniers qui espèrent et ce n'est pas Tarrant Hightopp qui dirait le contraire. Lui qui était au service de la Reine Blanche avec toute sa famille et qui lors de l'attaque du Jabberwocki a tout perdu, sa famille et sa vie… Depuis il erre comme une ombre, il ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il est et il est devenu ce danseur de gigue en délire immobile, ce chapelier que l'ont dit fou sans qu'il ne proteste, mais qui ne serait pas devenu fou en voyant tous ceux qu'il aimait se faire massacrer. Un complexe du survivant qui le pousse à avancer et lui donne un but dans l'existence : se venger. Se venger de Stayne, cet homme de main qu'il rêve de tuer de ses propres mains. Se venger d'Iracebeth, cette grosse tête qui a usurpé ce trône…. Il est là son but et il garde un espoir fou parce qu'il sait, il sait que le jour du Jour Fradieux, elle reviendra et elle les sauvera.

Qui donc me dires-vous ?

Eh bien Alice !

Cette petite fille devenue une jeune femme toujours aussi indépendante et aventureuse. Cette jeune femme qui a peut-être tout oublié, mais qui n'hésitera pas, même à son âge, à suivre un lapin blanc trop pressé. Il faut dire que tous les prétextes lui semble bon pour échapper à la demande en mariage du repoussant Hamish, même les plus… étranges…

Alors oui, elle le suivra ce lapin blanc, dans les allées du parc, dans les bosquets, dans la forêt, dans le terrier creusé dans l'arbre mort… Elle le suivra et elle reviendra, mais cette fois, plus question de partie de croquet… Cette fois, nous parlons de vie et de mort. Nous parlons d'un démon, du fléau de l'Humanité et d'un combat. D'un combat qu'elle devra livrer malgré sa peur, malgré sa volonté de ne faire de mal à personne… Cette fois c'est une armure qu'elle devra enfilée, l'armure du champion de la Reine Blanche, et c'est une épée qu'elle brandira à la place d'une crosse et pas n'importe laquelle. Ce sera la Vorpaline. Cette arme magique seule capable de tenir tête au Jabberwocki durant le jour Fradieux. La seule qui pourra peut-être lui trancher la tête.

Vous le voyez s'éloigner doucement le conte ?

Oui ? Non ?

C'est pourtant assez visible il me semble…

Visible parce qu'aujourd'hui tout est différent. Toutefois ce combat-là est une tout autre histoire… Si vous n'avez pas peur, suivez le lapin blanc. Il vous la racontera… ou pas… tout dépendra de son retard.


End file.
